Back to Life
by Starcrust
Summary: A/U - Scenes from the last resurrection in A Desperate Wish. Compilation of one-shots.
1. Vegeta

**I finished A Desperate Wish earlier today, but I already had an idea for Vegeta's reaction to Bulma, Tracey and Trunks' resurrection. It was lightly described in ADW's epilogue, but here it is completely from Vegeta's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was so cold and empty, the throne-room that is… not that his life had felt different for the last couple of years. Especially the last couple of months had been hard. He had seen his daughter and got renewed hope, but he had no idea when he would see his family… family. Yes, they were his family, the people he cared about the most. This realization he had been hit by for a couple of days ago had made it hard on him to just discard Kakarrot's sacrifice of his own son just as something necessary.

He should have followed Kakarrot! This still-sitting waiting was not something he was suited to… And yet here he was; sitting all by himself, pondering and wondering… No! He had to do something; anything.

The feeling of resolve had just hit him when three kis turned up out of blue, giving him such a shock he immediately got out of his seat and into a defense-stance. The sight in front of him had been the last he had expected, but the one he had hoped for: in the middle of the room were the woman and two children.

"DADDY!" The black-haired girl came running towards him; as soon as he was in reach of her, she jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Per instinct he caught her and wrapped his arms around her small figure, staring at the happy and giggling child in his arms in pure disbelief. He tightened his grip around her body. She was real.

Vegeta looked up; his gaze fell upon the purple-haired boy next to the woman. He had never seen him before, but he knew. The lines in the boy's face and his overall posture were his own. It was his son.

He got down on one knee and stretched his arm towards the boy, inviting him to their first contact. A tiny voice in the back of his head screamed he should get up and let go of the girl; this wasn't the way a proper saiyan acted! But his body and instinct couldn't care less – it was his children, and he needed to be this close to them!

The boy let go of his mother's hand and ran to him, embracing him and Tracey at the same time. Vegeta closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, completely overwhelmed by the situation. It felt like his chest would explode in this moment.

A sound, which had haunted him for the last couple of years, caught his attention. His children had noted them as well, and they had almost instantly let go of him to run to their mother. She was crying? A rush traveled through his body and he felt like his heart would stop; was this all dream? It couldn't be! If it was he wouldn't be able to bear it. No, no, no, no! He got up from the floor and grabbed his head; none of the others reacted, and he felt panic begin to rise. 'NO!'

But then something happened. The woman raised her head and looked at him. She smiled; she smiled and opened her arms. She wouldn't do so in a dream… right? Cautiously he walked to her and stretched his hand towards her. Just as cautiously as he had walked she grabbed his hand and let him help her up from the floor.

When she got up he laid his arms around her and held her tightly against his body. "Are you real?" he whispered into her hair.

"We're all back, Vegeta." She leaned backwards and looked into his eyes. "We're home."

* * *

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Dad!"

"Tracey, Trunks," he barked down the corridor, where his children just had run past him, "where do you think you're going!?" The woman and children had been back in half a year and this had become almost every day routine.

"We've just talked with Burdock; his uncle can train with us today." Trunks turned around and was on his way down the corridor once again, while Tracey stood still and sent him a begging gaze. Both children had their own way of trying to get their way around him, and to his own regret Tracey's was the one working best. Trunks way of just walking away agitated him, but Tracey's large, black eyes melted his heart time and time again.

"Trunks, come here for a moment!" Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I will let you go this time, but I won't let Gohan take care of all of your training."

The purple-haired boy nodded and sent him a smile before he quickly ran out of the palace, his sister in tow.

"Well, well, my king, I'm surprised to see how your children do whatever they want." He turned around and looked at his mate; she had a teasing glim in her eyes while she was casually leaning against the wall.

"Their mother does whatever she wants, so why shouldn't the children do so?" He let his tail sneak around her leg; a habit he had gotten to make sure she was still there and feel her soothing pulse. That the action made her heart start to pump wilder and her eyes get a lewd glim wasn't a bad side-effect.

"Are you calling me spoiled?" she said with fake surprise. "I must say, I'm shocked!"

"I didn't say that," he mumbled and dragged her against his body. He took in a deep breath and enjoyed her smell. "But wouldn't traveling back in time, using the Dragonballs in sneaky ways and forcing me to father a child count as doing whatever you want?"

"Oh well, you might have a point," she said and barred her throat to him, giving him full access. "But you didn't complain that much," she said almost out of breath by his swift kisses all over her fair skin.

"Even if I had, you should know I don't mind now; otherwise it would be stupid of me to have gotten you pregnant again." His lips hit the palm of her hand now, and she forcefully pushed him away. Even though she had gotten saiyan powerlevels, she couldn't compare to him, but often he obliged her use of power.

"What do you mean?" she said in a low voice.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" He lifted an eyebrow and tried not to smile too much; her face of utter surprise was priceless!

"Of course I have! I wanted to surprise you someday soon before telling the kids. Urgh!" She hit him at the shoulder in frustration but smiled at him afterwards. "So you're really okay with this?"

"A brat more or less, what's the difference?" he said jokingly and enjoyed her expression of joy.

"What sex do you hope for?" she asked; it was like she was surrounded by a bright light, her happiness made her glow.

"A boy," he said without hesitating.

"Why not a girl?" she asked and furrowed her brows.

"One daughter is enough," he said matter-of-factly.

"But why?"

Vegeta cringed. He couldn't get out of this one, and he knew it. "Don't you think worrying about all saiyan boys targeting our daughter is something I should only be dragged through once?"

His mate began to laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "Wow Vegeta, you're going to be a teenage-girl's worst nightmare. And it's sweet you think every boy is going to target our daughter."

He kissed her briefly at the lips and send her a smirk. "Even if she wasn't a princess they would do so; she does have her mother's beauty."

She looked at him with a smirk almost matching his. "Oh aren't you the charmer today?"

He laughed lightly and kissed her, this time deep. Vegeta knew all the former kings, probably some of the queens too, would think he was unworthy of the saiyan crown, but he didn't care. The impact Bulma had had on his life had reminded him of what his mother had tried to teach him as child:

Everybody can be happy.

Everybody deserves to be happy.

Even the slayer of millions, as long as a woman knows how to see him as anything but that.


	2. Daisia

**So this is Daisia's reaction to the revival of … (who do you think?) haha.  
This will be the last time I post something in ADW, from now on the rest of Back to Life will be found in the story.  
You can find it easily by putting the following into you browser after .net (if you haven't already, if you have and still get mail from this story, thinking it's something new, then I'm sorry for the inconvenience)  
**

** /s/9985734/1/Back-to-Life  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her yelp was partly muffled by all the food she had in her mouth. Daisia quickly put down her sandwich, grabbed Goten and pulled her tail away from him. She looked the pouting boy in the eyes and swallowed her food.

"Goten, don't pull my tail." She tried to ease him by smiling at him, uncertain whether he understood her or not. Daisia turned her gaze at Chi-Chi. "I think it's because he doesn't have a tail on his own. Normally saiyan children pull and bite their own tail to figure out how it works and responds."

She stroked the sulking boy's cheek. None of them had figured out why Goten hadn't been born with a tail. According to Chi-Chi, Gohan had a tail when he was young. It had even been the tail's achievement when he beat King Vegeta by turning Oozaru. Tears filled her eyes by the thought of Gohan and absentmindedly she let Goten get her tail once again. This time she only took in a sharp breath when he bit down at it, but she let him continue.

"You don't have to let him do it, Daisia," Chi-Chi said and tried to take her son, but the half-saiyan squirmed in her hold and did everything to stay at Daisia's lap.

Daisia grabbed the unwilling boy and removed him, giving him to his mother. Goten began to whimper, but when Chi-Chi began to nurse him he calmed down. "I think he was hungry," she said and smiled fondly at the now quite child.

Daisia looked out the window and popped the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth. She could feel she was about to be hit by one of her blank-moments. Sometimes she would feel completely empty for some time, making Chi-Chi unable to get into contact with her. According to her host Goten had even pulled in her tail one time during a blank-moment, but she hadn't reacted in any way. She had talked with Burdock; the older saiyan had begun to treat her like family even though his oldest son seemed to detest her. He had told her he had been hit by the same when his mate had died; it was part of the body's attempt to put some distance to the former feeling of being part of a pair and get used to being alone.

She could hear Chi-Chi's muffled voice but knew the other woman would quickly realize what was happening and wait for her to come back.

The colors outside the window began to float together and a single tone began to ring in her ears. It felt like all her senses opened up but chose to ignore what was close to her. She felt completely vulnerable, and if her body hadn't cut itself completely off from her mind her pulse would raise due to the panic she always was hit by. If someone chose to attack her now, she would be completely exposed and unable to defend herself.

Then a feeling hit her; it was so strong it completely blocked out whatever had caused it. Her entire body was burning from pure joy and happiness and seconds later she was finally aware why.

She could feel Gohan's ki. He was back!

For the first time she could will her mind to take control of her body, and she ran out of the house before her eyes had become completely normal. Just outside the door she got into the air and flew towards his energy; it was like a beacon to her. When she was near she began to fly lower and soon she could see him.

"GOHAN!" she screamed and hit him without taking off some speed. He caught her and had no problem standing still even though she hit him full force. "You're back," she huffed while crying out of pure joy.

He didn't say anything; instead he lifted her off the ground, supporting her at her lower back while looking her deep in the eyes. It felt like Daisia's heart exploded by the sparkle of life she could see so clearly in his eyes. This was the real Gohan, not the traumatized and self-loathing ghost of his former self he had become.

Gohan was back.

* * *

Daisia's quick exit had made the wheels in Chi-Chi's head start spinning, but she didn't dare end the trail of thoughts. Instead she chose to focus on her youngest son, who was now looking at her with such an intense stare she was certain he was completely aware of everything going on around him even though he was no more than a couple of weeks old.

Chi-Chi heard the small whoosh her husband's instant-transmission made and looked up. Her heart-rate went up when she saw the happy look on his face.

"Did you…?" she said and got out of the couch with Goten at her arm. "Did you find him?"

Goku nodded and pulled her and Goten into a light embrace. "They're all back," he said and kissed the top of her head. "Gohan was revived where he was buried. Daisia's with him, I think we should let them take their time."

Chi-Chi nodded, unable to speak through her tears of joy.

* * *

"You're really back," she mumbled while caressing his face and let her hands run through his hair; it was surreal to finally be able to touch him, but she enjoyed it with every fiber of her being.

"Yeah," he said, completely aware of the real meaning of her statement. "Did you miss me?" he asked in a teasing tone and tried without luck to avoid her weak punches of frustration; it was impossible to duck while carrying her.

"Of course I did you… you… you!" She didn't know what to say but punched his shoulders a couple of times more before folding her arms around his neck. "Promise me you won't ever act like that again," she begged with a voice filled with uncertainty

"I won't," he said and put her down on the ground, still having his arms around her. "If I ever begin to do so, promise me you will yell at me, okay? Raditz' and grandpa's way of ignoring my problems only made them grow bigger."

Daisia nodded and leaned even closer to him. "My sanity will go down the drain with you," she mumbled and looked down at his chest, biting her lip while choosing the right words. "Your mother was worried sick for me after you…"

"Died," Gohan said in a normal matter-of-factly voice, making her head snap up. How could he just say it like that? "I'm standing at my own grave; it would be weird not to say it as it is." He let go of her but grabbed hold of her hand while turning towards the gravestone. "Who was here?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"Goku, myself, your grandfather, your uncle, Beetra and Burdock," she said and squeezed his hand. "Goku jumped at Raditz when Beetra and Burdock had left. Your grandfather and I tried to get him off Raditz, but he landed a few punches afterwards before he just took off without a word. Then your grandfather left after telling Raditz to never bring it up." She let out a dry laughter and looked at him; her gaze was quickly returned. "Then it was my turn to fight with Raditz; first it was with words, but…" her voice drifted off. She felt a sting by the mere thought of the long haired saiyan's words, and she wasn't sure she could repeat them.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. His eyes were filled with so much love she gladly took in a deep breath before telling the rest of the story.

"I was perhaps a bit too harsh when I told him I was surprised Goku could even stand him. But he returned the favor by telling me I was just a stray you and Chi-Chi took in to kill some time while your father was away." She looked away. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

Gohan let go of her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against hers. "You know we've never seen you as that," he said in a low voice.

Daisia sobbed once and nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek. It was caught by Gohan's thump, before said finger pushed her chin up, forcing her to look at him. If her heart had felt like it would explode earlier it would completely annihilate as his lips met hers.

Her head started spinning when Gohan tightened his around her waist hold while deepening the kiss. Her arms locked themselves behind his neck and tried to force them even closer together. Seconds after she was certain she would faint, Gohan broke of the kiss and looked down at her.

"Shall we go home?"

She smiled at him; now the house would indeed feel like home. "Yeah."


	3. Chi-Chi

**This is Chi-Chi's POV during the last resurrection. I know it's not long, but I didn't want to force this chapter to be longer than it is now, because my head was completely empty when I had written what you're going to read now.**

* * *

The boy in her arms squirmed a bit, probably because he felt a bit claustrophobic being trapped between his mother's small frame and his father's larger body. Goku clearly felt it and loosened his hold a bit. Chi-Chi looked up at him; his features were unclear through her tears. He smiled – her sight wasn't so blurry she couldn't see it – and planted a swift kiss at her lips before he brushed off the tears rolling down her cheek.

"Are you ready to meet your brother?" he said and ruffled the little boy's hair. Chi-Chi smiled at her son before looking at her husband again.

"Will he be here soon?" she asked when Goku brushed the last tears from her face.

"They're on their way," he mumbled and kissed her lightly once again before letting go of her. "Actually, they're here." He took Goten out of her arms and pushed her gently towards the door, which was opened in the same moment.

Chi-Chi took in a sharp breath before she covered her mouth with both her hands. There he was; he looked as he had done when she said goodbye to him before his first mission. His eyes were filled with life, a smile played in the corner of his lips. Her son was back!

"GOHAN!" she cried out and ran to him. She hugged him so tightly it would have forced the air out of him if he was a human. "My baby-boy. Oh, my Gohan!" The tears began to run down her face again and Gohan's shirt got wet at the shoulder.

"Mom," he mumbled and hugged her. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

Chi-Chi pulled herself a bit away from him and send him a stern look – as stern as it could be with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't apologize, you foolish kid! Just promise me you won't act like that ever again! I don't remember raising a dumb son." The surprise in his eyes by her outburst was quickly replaced by easiness.

"I promise, mom," he said and hugged her once again before raising his head to look at his father. Chi-Chi noticed the nervous twitch in her oldest son's face but it was soon gone.

When Chi-Chi looked at Goku she noticed two things: first of all her husband's face was completely expressionless, not even his eyes showed what he was thinking; second, he was no longer holding their youngest son. Without her noticing it Daisia had apparently taken the boy from his father and now she was standing beside Chi-Chi.

"Dad, I…" Gohan began but he was cut off by a gesture of Goku's hand. Her son looked at the ground, his inner conflicts shinning out of him like an aura. "I…" he began again, but this time his own voice broke and he took in a deep, shaking breath.

Chi-Chi almost couldn't bear looking at her son; he looked devastated, defeated and as if all hope was lost. When he finally lifted his head and looked at his father there was no sign of resolution in his eyes, only despair. She felt Daisia move a bit closer to her and the young woman's tail locking itself reassuringly around her wrist.

"Thank you for stopping me," Gohan finally whispered while staring into his father's unmoving eyes. Chi-Chi had only heard the last word leave her son's lips before Goku had dragged Gohan into a rib-bending hug by the sound of air leaving Gohan's lips in a forced huff.

Chi-Chi and Daisia looked at each other and smiled, both women's eyes were shinning with happiness. When they turned towards Gohan and Goku again Gohan was looking at them while Goku had his head turned away while rubbing his face. Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile; she couldn't remember the last time she had watched her husband cry.

Gohan walked to them and looked at Goten. Before he could say anything Daisia held Goten out in stretched arms so the baby's eyes were right in front of Gohan's. "This is Goten," she said and let go of the boy when Gohan's shaking hands had a firm hold around the tiny body.

Chi-Chi felt her husband put his arm around her waist. She let her own arms wrap around his body and they both looked at their two sons, as the hybrid-boys met for the first time. They were looking curiously at each other for some time and then suddenly Goten reached out towards Gohan's face while giggling joyfully. A great smile almost split Gohan's face and he gave his baby-brother a light hug before turning towards his parents. Goten squirmed a bit in his hold and Gohan let him turn around to look at their parents too.

Two pair of happy eyes shone her direction and Chi-Chi let go of Goku to go to her sons. Both their relieved sighs when her arms locked around them made her feel at ease for the first time since they had left Earth years ago.

* * *

**I have a feeling this is going to be the last Back to Life – I have told the stories I want to tell from this universe I created during An Innocent Wish. If there's something any of you feel like I didn't finish or explained properly then please tell me! It might spark my imagination and let those "missing pieces" pop into my head. I don't know when I'm going to post new material because I want to edit AIW and make it better; I fell like the start of my story needs to be lifted. But you never know, I might suddenly get an idea, just like I did with AIW!**

**Until next time!**

**Love,  
Starcrust**


End file.
